American Nightmare
by Snow Valentine-Raven
Summary: Beta test please see Beta intro for details not enough room for a decent summary here.


American Nightmare

Pre-view & Introduction(Beta)

'_I never thought I would be coming to this small city that is as far from my native and rightful birthplace. A place to start all over again, and with the stronger ties these monks have to… I suppose spiritual sense would be the best work to describe it. I need their high ranking monks help in creating and maintaining an old and powerful binding spell. One that will prevent my __**other half**__ from assuming control like it had one other time. Even to this day many of my fellow American people still think it an act of god that has me running away from my homeland. A place that seems to only stroke that beasts need to kill and fuel it's never ending anger. I have vowed to never lose control like that single moment and day of my life. The day I found out just what happens to those who do not force the Hellhounds to do their bidding but simply leave a beacon for them to freely respond too. You see how this all began was my act of trying to protect those around me from dark and twisted spirits both of human origin and of demonic stature. Little did I know that I would not be slaughtered like a pig but instead chosen to become something… more. What became of me, no what is becoming of me at an alarming rate is not at all normal. It seems that both Samuel and the Hellhound Alpha and Queen have taken a liking to me. You must be wondering just what it is that has me running to Asia of all places, well let me tell you what event happened that has me flying on this eighteen hour plane ride."_

…_. …..._

**September 12****th**** 2017: 9:36 am**

The sound of claws thick and heavy upon hard tile floor, the screams of countless humans a hunting echo in a large building. All lights in the building flickering in an attempt to light but only failing and turning of not even a second later, white walls and floors painted in the blood of the humans this thing is hunting, many thick metal bars and cells ripped open and apart by that same beast. The event not taking place at a single place but all places like it. The men… inmates who have sinned and killed lay strewn about the entire area. More still joining as death wails resound off the building, all the personal who work in said building locked out by being teleported outside. Though the cries of some men still ring… they shouldn't be in here they are innocent of the crime they have been accused of. A deep guttural growl echoing, sounding nothing like any human animal or creature known, Thick claws continue to click on the tile as the beast walks thickly built forepaws and legs the only thing anyone is able to see. Besides the eyes… the eerie but vibrant sea green-blue seeming to glow in the darkness of the failing power and lighting of the building… waiting… watching… hunting. All buildings of the same nature in the America's being hit at the same time by the same beast, the prisons. Within five minutes the population of inmates going from over a few million down to just a handful. And just as randomly as the event started it ends, not a trace left of the beast, all electronic devices unable to function properly. Yet that was only the beginning many more people were killed at the same time which were later discovered to be unground crooks and traffickers of many black market nature also lay dead and torn apart in homes or work. Ships stopped dead in the middle of docking planes taking sudden drops, trains derailing, and cars exploding. All used for evil and illegal actions and functions yet the victims remain unharmed and away from the soon to be wreckage.

**It was then that I begun to understand… I am a cursed man. That I am no longer human but in fact a beast with a great and horrible power, some that requires great responsibility. Something that is far stronger than it should be because of my blood heritage. I must go to the one place that has the greatest amount of spirit energy and get this beast seal or forever endanger everyone and everything around me. For who knows when it may turn on the good and pure hearted. I can only hope that those monks can help for I've no hope left and my people will not take me back… my tribe… I am a true American after all… a Native American.**

**~Author's Quick note~**

_Again this is just a short preview nothing really determined as of yet other than the hellhound and that this is an OC that is Native American. That will be going to Ichigo's home town bringing with him a whole new evil one that Soul Reapers cannot fight. It's going to be fun using my Native American blood line in here to create what I hope will become on hell of a story, with plot twists and turns that have you on the edge of your seat. A dark fic… yes, but it will be different in its own way for it._


End file.
